A Night with Alfred
by adventuretimedog
Summary: Alfred Pennyworth and Lois Lane share a tender moment at Justice League Headquarters. Major smut involved! Slightly AU since Clark Kent is not in the picture and Lois works at the Daily Planet Gotham City office instead of Metropolis (A/N: This was a requested story).


In an alternate universe, Lois Lane never met Clark Kent before his death since she came to work for The Daily Planet's satellite office, located in Gotham City. After doing multiple stories on the Justice League's creation and some of the members themselves, she found herself smitten with Bruce Wayne's butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Lois, being the League's exclusive interviewer, is constantly at their headquarters in Wayne Manor…

Alfred slowly strolled into the vast corridor. The room's walls were replaced by windows that reached up several yards from the wood paneling to the ceiling. The clouded sky left long shadows looming over the conference table inside and its chairs which had just hosted the Justice League moments before. Alfred started to tidy up the table and overturn the fallen chairs when he noticed a figure staring out one of the windows at the other end of the room. Alfred hesitantly went to her.

It was Lois. Her eyes were teary as she gazed past the crippling, brown gardens to a turquoise lake. Like a symbol of hope, the water gleamed and shimmered through the gloom. She did not move to greet Alfred, but when he saw her defeated expression reflected in the window, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Cheer up, Ms. Lane."

"I thank you for bringing me here to hear the meeting, Alfred, but why should I? They are outnumbered against the parademons. The world could end, and we would die." With that she turned to face Alfred and buried her face in his chest. He gave her the handkerchief in the breast pocket of his suit to wipe her eyes.

"That is why I brought you here, Ms. Lane, so that we could witness the end of the world together… with no regrets. I don't think I've ever told you how I feel about you, and I think you should know." Alfred smashed his lips against Lois' as he pulled her closer to him. She could feel his penis become stiff and hard against her waist.

"I feel the same way, Alfred." She slipped her hand down his pants and rubbed him. Then, she unzipped his pants and pulled them off as Alfred slipped out of his suit jacket and shirt. "My God, you're huge!" She gaped at his immense penis as he tore off her shirt, revealing her equally big breasts. He unclipped her bra with ease and licked her rosy nipples until they were as erect as himself.

Next, he went to work pulling up her skirt only to find a garter belt of black lace connected to her nylon stockings. He took his time running his fingers around the soaking wet lace covering her opening, teasing her as she did to him. She wrapped one of her hands around his penis and slowly stroked it up and down as her other hand cupped his scrotum, massaging them while gently tugging on them to increase sensitivity.

"Stop playing games, Alfred, I want you inside me now!" Alfred slid off her garter belt and nylons, leaving only her black stiletto heels as they almost made Lois as tall as him. Alfred pushed Lois against the window and thrust his penis into her completely as she winced with painful pleasure. Lois ran her hands along Alfred's muscular chest and biceps. He squeezed her jiggling breasts. Alfred grabbed Lois' hips to keep her steady as she began to orgasm. Her legs were wrapped around him and her whole body let out a tremble as she screamed the butler's name at the top of her lungs.

As Alfred was on the brink of cumming, he carried Lois from the window to the table and flipped her over. He slid into her from behind and continued thrusting. Lois continued screaming for more as he bent her over the table. Beside her were some of Bruce's notes from the previous meeting, but they were a blur to Lois as all she cared about was the pleasure Alfred was giving her right now. He reached underneath Lois and fingered her clitoris as she continued orgasming. Alfred could hear the damp _"fap"_ of his testicles hitting her own genitals with each thrust until he finally came inside her. Lois' fiery, red hair was a mess as she turned around and kissed Alfred. She kneeled down and sucked the remaining semen out of him as he was still hard and Alfred let out a groan.

When they were both completely exhausted, Lois whispered, "Now the world can end".


End file.
